Why Did I Leave These Three Dunderheads Alone?
by Liz Is Socially Awkward
Summary: Sequel to 'Why We Should Never Leave Two Dunderheads Alone'Please read that one first! What happens when you give Sirius Black a Time Turner? JP/LE JSP/OC FWII/OC HP/GW RW/HG SM/RW
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Time for the sequel! :D I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Why Did I Leave These Three Dunderheads Alone<strong>

Chapter One: What Did You Do?

_**1978**_

Normal POV

It was a normal, October day and Lily Evans was on her way to potions. Walking through the castle to get to her class she thought that James was actually acting a whole lot better this year. Finally she got to her class and went inside.

She saw Black, Potter, and Remus playing with some sort of pocket watch. Lily then got a eerie feeling in her stomach. Something was going to happen, something with that pocket watch. Lily shook of the feeling and sat next to her best friend Alice who was next to Severus. She did say before that James was acting better and Remus was smart, they could most likely stop the idiot, Black.

"Today class we will be working on Amortentia. Page 17 in your books." Professor Slughorn said. The class then flipped open their books and started to make amortentia. Lily was about to start when she heard "Sirius why did you do that?"

Lily turned and saw Potter and Remus glaring at Black who was grinning and laughing at a pocketwatch that was spinning.

"Alice, do you notice anything different about Black, Potter, and Remus?" Lily looked at the petite brown haired girl next to hair.

"Huh? Oh sorry, yeah they do look a bit different." Alice stared at her friend then returned her gaze to Frank Longbottom.

"I'm going to go see what's wrong want to come?"

"No thanks, Frank's coming over, ask Snape." Alice giggled at the mention of Frank.

Lily then proceeded to asked Severus, and the two went over to the group of three.

"Potter, Black, what are you doing?" Lily glared at them.

"Nothing, dear Lily Flower." James said innocently. Lily was going to yell at him, but suddenly it all went black and the room was spinning. She woke up surounded by James, Sirius, Remus and Severus.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Lily asked her teeth gritted.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this was short, but the chapters will get longer! Hoped you liked it! Please review!<strong>

**Toodles!**

**SLCTFREAK**


	2. Who Are You?

**Hey everyone, this is the second chapter of 'Why Did I Leave These Three Dunderheads Alone?' I hope you all like this chapter, and I promise they will get longer. Special Shout Out to teddybear101010, Anie1129, Tiger Lily, harryginny9, LoveIsThis, obessivegirl73, and softball3163, for reviewing! They all were really nice! Thanks also to sachaelle, teddybear101010, RoseWeasleyRoxX, AnnyP, harryginny9, 24stargate, animeholic1, Scififanta, completlyTwilightObessed, Barefoot Beach Bum, something from a nightmare, Uzumaki, prongslet25, woodelvesrock42, ninaz08, obsessivegirl73, Felix the Phoenix, xx Annabella Princess xx, greenharper, Liza Cobbler, and softball3163.**

**Disclaimer- Nope I still don't own anything but Lizzie and Jessica, who will be introduced later on.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two Who Are You?<span>

_Previously_

_"Potter, Black, what are you doing?" Lily glared at them._

_"Nothing, dear Lily Flower." James said innocently. Lily was going to yell at him, but suddenly it all went black and the room was spinning. She woke up surounded by James, Sirius, Remus and Severus._

_"What. Did. You. Do?" Lily asked her teeth gritted._

"I didn't do anything!" James flinched. "It was all Sirius! He did it!"

"Why did you do that Sirius! You are a dunderhead!" The red head ambushed on the gray eyed boy. The boy shuffled his shoes and winced under her glare. The only one wearing green laughed.

"Lily... Lily... LILY! Where are we? Remus, I'm scarred." The hazel eyed said softly. Everyone looked around. They weren't at Hogwarts anymore. Everyone but James looked a bit freaked.

"Where are we?" Lily asked them, everyone shrugged, but James. "Potter do you know where we are?"

"Yes, Lily-Flower. It looks alot like home."

"UGH, I really don't want to know how we got here, but why are you even alowed by yourselves.

"Because we are mature adults." Lily than glared at Sirius.

"Stop talking, Sirius." Remus told the immature teenager.

"Ok, Remus."

"Stop talking, I hear someone coming." Severus looked at them. As soon as he said that a woman in her late forties came over with a younger girl. The woman had shoulder length ginger colored hair and deep brown eyes. Her nose was covered in freckles. The younger girl had pin straight red hair down to the top of her stomach. She had hazel eyes and also was covered in freckles.

"Who are you?" The older woman looked at them.

"Why did I leave these three dunderheads alone?" Lily sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok here is the next chapter! I hoped you all liked it!<strong>


	3. Meeting Ginny and Lily

**Hey everyone, I'm very freaked out because of the Hurricane Irene so I decided to vent and write you a chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three: Meeting Ginny and Lily Luna. <span>

_Previously_

_"Who are you?" The older woman looked at them._

_"Why did I leave these three dunderheads alone?" Lily sighed._

"Because you love us, Lily!" Remus and James wacked Sirius on the back of the head.

"Lily?" The younger girl asked and she looked at the older woman.

The older woman looked at the five, looked at them again. "Oh no."

"What mum?"

"This people are from the past."

"WHAT?" Was heard from everyone but the older woman.

"That's Severus Snape, Lily Evans, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black." The older woman pointed to each.

"I am so confused."

"Black you always are. Really why did you even have a time turner?" Severus asked the young boy that resembled a vampire.

"It was a present from Uncle Alphard." Sirius said happily, probably obvious to everything that was happening.

"Sirius, can you stop. I just want to know who you two are." Lily said looking at Ginny and Lily.

"I'm Ginny Potter." Ginny said to the five.

"Potter?" James asked.

"I married your son."

"James has a son?" Sirius asked like the thick head he is.

"Black please stop!" Severus wacked Sirius on the head.

"I'm Lily Potter! Hi, Grandpa!" Lily said to James. Sirius and Remus stifled laughs since James was basicly being attacked by the red head.

"_Grandpa_?" James asked disbelieving.

"Yep you're my grandpa!" Lily said brightly. Lily then hugged him. That had Sirius and Remus laughing, not hiding it anymore. Then it all stopped.

"Lily? Her name is Lily?" Remus asked making the connection.

"Yeah, I'm named after my Grandma! Hi, Grandma!" Lily then pulled other Lily into the hug.

"I marry _that_?" Lily asked pinching herself thinking this was all a crazy dream. When it didn't work for the fifteenth, she sighed and hugged back.

"Why don't we all go back to our house." Ginny led the way up to the house and they all went into the living room. Once everyone described the problem to her smile became a bit bigger.

"Hogwarts isn't for a month but you can stay here with us." Ginny smiled warmly when a James II walked in a stared.

"Mom... who's the person that looks like my twin?" He looked at them and understood. "I'm so telling dad and Lizzie!"

"Who's dad and Lizzie?"

* * *

><p><strong>There is chapter three! Hoped you liked it! :p Love you all!<strong>

**Toodles!**

**SLCTFREAK**


	4. Chapter Meet James II, Fred, Albus, Rose

**Hey everyone! :D Time to have a new chapter! :D In this chapter Lizzie and Jessica will come in! I'd love to hear feed back about them, especially Jessica, but Lizzie too! I will also be making the chapters longer, but it will be slow paced. Sorry. Anyway here is the chapter!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Meet James II, Fred, Albus, Rose, Lizzie, and Jessica<span>

_Previously _

_"Hogwarts isn't for a month but you can stay here with us." Ginny smiled warmly when a James II walked in a stared._

_"Mom... who's the person that looks like my twin?" He looked at them and understood. "I'm so telling dad and Lizzie!"_

_"Who's dad and Lizzie?"_

"Sirius, dad is obviously Lily and Jam-"

"Remus don't you dare say Lily and _that's _son." Lily said her face in disgust at her future actions, James on the other hand hasn't stopped smiling.

"Ok, Lily's and his son, but I don't know who Lizzie is." Remus said and Sirius gasped.

"Moony, doesn't know something, IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" Sirius wailed and James slapped him in the head.

"He sounds like Aunt 'Mione and Rose." James II said very blunt. The people of the past looked very confused, and Lily II glared at James II stupidity.

"James stop staying things that no one here besides us will understand," Lily II was still glaring at James II, then a smile formed on his mouth.

"James Sirius Potter don't you dare tell anyone that we have people from the past in our house!" Too late, James II was already sending owls. "Sometimes I think he is more of Ron's child then mine." Lily II laughed everyone else was clueless.

It minutes every person James owled was there. There a girl with bushy red hair to her shoulder, and blue eyes. Then there was a red head boy with playful brown eyes, and freckles. Next was two girls that looked to be the same age. One girl was two inches shorter that James II, had red curly hair to her shoulder, and sea green eyes. The other girl was about an inch shorter than the boy with playful eyes, dyed red hair, and eyes the color of the ocean.

"What did you want Potter, I was in the middle of a game of Quidditch." The girl with sea green eyes growled. Not happy tensions.

"Well, my dear Izzy, it seems that my family of the past has come to visit." James said in a sickly adoring voice. Her sea green eyes turned wide, as did everyone elses eyes.

"Two bloody weeks! That's how long it's been since our first problem with timeturners! What-"

"Lizzie, stop talking." Lizzie's friend said. "I think we should all introduce ourselves. We might be here a while."

Everyone nodded and James started. "I'm James Sirius Potter, I'm going to be a seventh year Gryfinndor, and Head Boy." Sirius and Jame I gave a 'woo' at the Gryfinndor part.

"Sirius?" All of the members of the past asked.

"Sirius was dad's god father." Next was Fred.

"I'm Fred Weasley II, and I'm in Gryfinndor." More woos at being a Gryfinndor.

"I'm Rose Weasley, and I'm in Gryfinndor."

"How many Weasleys are there?" Sirius was than was hit in the head... again.

"I'm Lily Potter, and I'm in Hufflepuff! Fourth year."

"How many kids do the Potter's have?" Severus was hit by Lily.

"I'm Al Potter. I'm in Slytherin." Al learned to accept that not everyone will like that he is a Slytherin. There was a few gasped.

"Are you sure he's a Potter?"

"Yes."

"I think he's a clone."

"Moving on. I'm Lizzie Edwards. I'm a seventh year Gryfinndor, and I'm Head Girl."

"Don't Head Girls and Boys get married?" James II looked happy and Lizzie did not at Remus' comment.

"I'm Jessica Prince! I'm in Gryfinndor!"

"Prince? That's my mom's maiden name! Is there an Eileen in your family?" Severus asked.

"Yeah, she's my great aunt or something, is that your mom?"

"Yes."

"Snape. You're. Related. To. Her." Sirius said pointing to the girl with dyed red hair, blue eyes, and sweet smile.

"I guess here last name is my mom's maiden name."

"Would it be wrong if I think that she's hot?" Sirius stared at her. She blushed and the playful brown eyed boy glared.

"Hey, Jessica's taked!"

"No I'm not!"

"Oh right sorry."

"So what are we going to do?"

* * *

><p><strong>I know that probably was sucky... but it was needed. I want to know what you think of Jessica and Lizzie!Anyway, the next chapter will be up soon!<strong>

**Toodles!**

**SLCTFREAK**


	5. AN! Sorry Please read

**Hey everyone, this isn't a chaper, sorry, but please read it. I have a bit of a writers block and I wanted to ask you all what you want to happen. If you say quidditch, I might do that, but I reallllllyyy don't want to have another past/future match.**

**I also wanted to know if you want to know more about Lizzie and Jessica. I feel like I only gave apperance, so if you want personality, tell me in your review and I will but it in the next chapter.**

**Lastly I noticed someone said the James and Lizzie relationship are a bit marysueish so I wanted to know if you wanted anything to happen between them!**

**Ciao!**

**SLCTFREAK**


	6. The Quidditch World Cup Part One

**Wow, I can't believe how many of you want James and Lizzie, it's crazy. Honestly, I thought you'd all go, Quidditch World Cup, so I planned this chapter out of that. This chapter will have a part two and three, these chapters will have milestones with Lily and James I and James II and Lizzie. Maybe Fred II and Jessica. Depending on whatever you all want. I also want to dedicate this chapter to my best friend and inspiration for my stories, softball3163. I love her so much and without her I wouldn't be typing up this chapter. Again thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted or favorited this story. It means alot to me. **

**Disclaimer- Siriusly notice the Fan in Fanfiction**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Five The Quidditch World Cup Part One<span>

_Previously_

_"So what are we going to do?"_

Everyone sat and thought for a few seconds, wondering what on earth they were going to do. "Well, don't we have tickets to the World Cup? We can take them, right?" Lily said, being one of the three Potters that used her brain.

"Yeah, we have tickets too. We can all go, but they can't go looking this way. Plus we don't have tickets for them." Lizzie thought out loud.

"You're so smart." James II sighed, and everyone rolled their eyes at the similarities between James I and James II.

"Well, we could give them some polyjuice potion, and I'm pretty sure dad can get more tickets." Al added to the idea.

"I guess we are going to bring them to the Cup. I'll go sneak polyjuice potion from my mom." Rose said standing up and all of the kids of the future gasped. "What?"

"Rose, is doing something remotely bad? It's the end! I see it coming!" Fred II dramaticly cried. James II not far behind.

"I like them." Sirius whispered to Remus and James I.

"I'll go find hair." Jessica said following Rose.

"Wait, won't you need help from old pros like James and I?" Fred II asked as soon as Jessica stood up.

"As much as you think that we haven't done anything bad in our life, I think we can handle ourselves. And if we need help we can always get Lily II and Lizzie." Rose said signaling Lily II and Lizzie to follow them.

"Lily and Lizzie? Really that's your idea of help?" Fred II said doubtfully.

"Remember Lily's grandfather is James I and Lizzie knows quite a bit from _always _stopping James and you." Jessica said quoting the obvious.

"Really, it's not every time. Just most of the time." James whined like a child.

"James, stop whining. No wonder Lizzie hasn't said yes yet." Lily Evans said and put her head in her hand. James then instantly stopped his antics and tried to act mature, but was failing miserably.

"I'd take her advice James I, maybe that's why Lily hasn't said yes either." Remus stated, amd Lily began to regret her own words.

"Guys, the point here is that were leaving." Lizzie told the group that wasn't paying attention to them.

"Come on they aren't even paying attention anyway." The four girls then flooed over to Rose's house.

"Lizzie you know you want to date me!" James II yelled and looked around for the girl.

"James II, the girls have already left." His mom sighed and got up. That was when an older man somewhere in his forties came in. He had messy jet black hair, piercing green eyes, glasses, and a lightning shaped scar on his for head. All eyes turned to him and all mouths shut.

"Hi dad." Al said and James II waved.

"OH MY GOD! JAMES THAT'S YOUR SON! HE LOOKS LIKE YOU!" Sirius whailed totally letting the cat out of the bag. Then the green eyed man looked over to him and his jaw dropped.

"Hey, I thought I was going to tell dad! No fair." James II pouted and Al hit him in the shoulder. "I mean, yay, it's done already."

"Harry are you ok?" Ginny asked looking a bit concered at her husband's dazed look.

"Mom, Dad?"

"Yes." James and Lily said together. It had seemed Lily had gotten a bit over the shock of having a child with 'Potter.'

"I thought I'd never know what it's like to have parents."

"We will always be there for you, Harry. We love you so much." James and Lily hugged him.

"Aww, group hug!" Sirius said, and attempted to join the hug, but Remus pulled him back.

"Not now." Remus and and Severus nodded.

"Ok, fine." Sirius crossed his arms and pouted. That was when the three stopped hugging.

"Sirius? Remus?" Harry asked looking at the two.

"Yeah, by the way James, I call god father!" Sirius shouted in his hyper tone of voice.

"Like he was going to pick anyone else. It's not like Peter and I have the same friendship as you two do. You both are like brothers." Remus said wisely.

"Sure, you can be his god father." James told the childish teenager sitting next to his bookish friend. The he turned to Harry. "Sirius is your god father, right?"

"He is." Harry said still in shock. That was when Sirius came over, quite fast as well.

"YAY! I'M GOD FATHER!" Sirius chanted over and over again, hugging Harry aswell.

Ron and Hermione's House

Meanwhile, at Rose's house, the four girls were trying to find polyjuice potion. Normally, they wouldn't be looking in Rose's house for that, but since her mom was Hermione that's were they looked. Hermione is ALWAYS prepared for EVERYTHING, so it was likely there.

"Is this it?" Lily asked holding up a bottle. It looked like the potion so the girls got their hopes up. They had been searching the past hour through what seemed like hundreds of potions.

"No, that's the Laxative Potion." Rose examined the bottle. All the girls groaned.

"UGH! We are never going to find this!" Jessica yelled in exasperation.

"Jessica, come on, we are more then half-way through. We are almost dome. It has to be here somewhere." Lizzie tried to calm her friend, but it didn't work.

"What about that one, is that it?" Jessica pointed out at moonlight colored bottle. She picked it up and held it over to Rose.

"That's Moonseed Poison." Rose stated slowly. Jessica instantly put the bottle back.

"Why does your mom have poison in here?" Jessica yelped and whiped her hands on her pants.

"Why not?" Rose questioned back to her friend.

"Is this it?" Lizzie asked before they two started a 'mini' quarrel. She took it in her hand and showed Rose.

"Lizzie, that's Rat Speen Mixture." Rose said and went back to looking.

"Rat. Speen. EW!" Lizzie quickly put it down. Lizzie has always been afraid of rodents.

"FOUND IT!" Rose yelled holding up a muddy looking potion. "It was quite easy to find."

"Did you know were it was this whole time? I held a LAXATIVE potion, Jessica held POISON, and Lizzie held RAT SPEENS!" Lily yelled letting the fury of her grandma Weasley take over.

"No, I just found it." Rose said. "We have to got find hair of people our age that aren't going to world cup.

"Alice Longbottom isn't. She lent me a top, and I haven't worn it yet so her hair might be there. Maybe Frank's too." Lizzie thought.

"Two down, anyone else?" Rose asked the group.

"Richard Thomas, Seamus Finnigan II." Lily told them.

"Ok, let's go find the hair-"

"What are you girls doing in here?" Hermione's voice asked them.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is part one of the Quidditch World Cup. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as I loved writing it! :D And yes the potions I listed are real, I looked it up of Harry Potter wiki, and yes they all were supposed to be gross. <strong>

**Reviews=More Updates!**

**SLCTFREAK**


	7. The Quidditch World Cup Part Two

**I'M ALIVE! I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SOOOOO LOOOOONNNNNGGGGGG FOR THIS UPDATE! I promise I will update this more often! I know I shouldn't have excuses but I had soo much homework as sucky as that sounds. Other wise I would have updated more. I'm still adjusting to my new school (I know it's November and I still feel weird there!) Anyway on to the chapter!**

**I decided to add a part four to the Quidditch World Cup, to add more information into the chapters. **

**ALSO PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM'S AUTHOR'S NOTE AFTER THE CHAPTER IT'S IMPORTANT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of this but the plot, Lizzie and Jessica. Everything else is from the lovely JK Rowling**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Six: The Qudditch World Cup Part Two<span>

_Previously_

_"Ok, let's go find the hair-"_

_"What are you girls doing in here?" Hermione's voice asked them._

The four girls turned around to see Rose's mom looking at them with mixture of a questioning look and curiousity. Rose then stoved the bottle in her pocket

"Um... Lily thought she lost her..." Jessica started not wanting to be caught, and she then looked at the others for help.

"Pigmy puff down here, so we wanted to help look for it!" Rose said looking at Lily for her to confirm the missing pet.

"Yep! Ol' Adam was missing, and the last place I saw him was here..."

"And he wasn't here so we'll go look at Lily's house." Lizzie said and the four girls started to move but then...

"Girls I know you're hiding something. Rose take that bottle out of your pocket and what is going on?" Hermione crossed her arms and gave that look that showed she knew something was up.

Rose hesitantly took the bottle from her pocket and then turned back to her mother, "Well, mom you see-"

"AUNT HERMIONE!" A voice from upstairs rang down and all the girls looked up to see Ginny and well everyone that was at the house before except for Harry.

"Oh. My. Merlin." Hermione gasped and looked at both Lily's and both James', then to the four girls, and the to Ginny for an explanation.

"Hermione I think we might need another Time Turner." Ginny said looking at her friend.

"Yes, does Harry know?"

"Yeah, he's off getting more tickets for the World Cup-"

"The WORLD CUP! I can't believe we're seeing a future quidditch game!" Sirius said and Remus then hit him in the back of the head.

"Black, for once act serious." Lily I asked turning torwards him.

"Lily, I always act SIRIUS!"

"Merlin, help us." Lily I muttered to herself, while Severus mumbled 'moron.'

"But yes Harry is getting extra tickets." Ginny said once the time travellers finished their arguement.

"Well, I think I'd better get another time turner." Hermione said starting torwards the door with Ginny following her, leaving the kids in the room alone.

"Wait _another _time turner?" Lily and Remus stressed another, while James II and Fred looked sheepish.

"A few weeks ago-"

"A few? You mean two bloody weeks! I swear you two will be the DEATH of me!" Lizzie commented, glaring at James II.

"Anyway, we might have went back to the past to 1995." Fred said finishing the story before having James II tell the rest of the tale. Once the members of the past knew about the crazy adventure that the kids went on the all sat with their jaws open until...

"THAT'S SO BLOODY COOL!" James I said smiling. James II didn't mention deaths, so he hadn't known his two best friends were dead.

"No it's not they could have been in so much trouble if the ministry found out!" Lily I glared at James I stupidity.

"But they didn't find out!" Lily II retorted and everyone looked at her because she, Al, and Hugo have been quiet for a few minutes.

"True Uncle Percy didn't tell." Al added to his sister's statment.

"But didn't Uncle Percy already learn his lesson?" Hugo then asked as his dad had told him the story about how Uncle Percy had left the family during the war with Voldemort.

"His lesson?" Remus asked looking at Hugo.

"Well, that's a story for another time. I think we should go back to the Potters' house." Jessica said not wanting them to know about the war and the deaths just yet. Everyone nodded and headed out the door but then James II grabbed Lizzie by the arm and spun her around to face him.

"Hey Izzy, can I ask you a question?"

"James you just did, but sure you can ask another one." Lizzie told him smiling slightly, and then wondered about her change in emotions torward him.

"Well, I was wondering if well, wait did you just call me James?" He asked with a tiny bit of suprise in his eyes.

"That's your name, isn't it?"

"Yeah, you've never called me that before." James smiled.

"I guess I haven't would you rather being called Potter?"

" NO! I mean no, I like it when you call me James," James started and then decided to ask his question with a glint of hope in his eyes. "Well, Lizzie will you go on a date with me?"

Lizzie's mouth opened and closed a few times, before any sound came out before coming up with an answer.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE READ THIS: I have a poll on my profile about Lizzie's answer so please vote on what you want her to say to James back.<strong>

**Love you all and please review!**

**SLCTFREAK**


	8. The Quidditch World Cup Part Three

**Hey everyone I'm sooo sorry for not updating! :( I hope you all forgive me... I've been busy. Like really busy! :( But I pwomise to put more chapters up! I hope you haven't forgotten about me!**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter, I hope you all like it!**

**Anie1129: Yeah, dramatic effect! I'm into things like that. Are you liking the story so far, besides my bad updating?**

**harryginny9: Thanks are you liking the story?**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own anything but the plot, Lizzie and Jessie.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Seven: The Qudditch World Cup Part Three<span>

_Previously_

_"Hey Izzy, can I ask you a question?"_

_"James you just did, but sure you can ask another one." Lizzie told him smiling slightly, and then wondered about her change in emotions torward him._

_"Well, I was wondering if well, wait did you just call me James?" He asked with a tiny bit of suprise in his eyes._

_"That's your name, isn't it?"_

_"Yeah, you've never called me that before." James smiled._

_"I guess I haven't would you rather me call you Potter?"_

_" NO! I mean no, I like it when you call me James," James started and then decided to ask his question with a glint of hope in his eyes. "Well, Lizzie will you go on a date with me?"_

_Lizzie's mouth opened and closed a few times, before any sound came out before coming up with an answer._

"Yes," she said looking down before turning to leave the room.

James then grabbed her arm and spun her to face him "What?" James asked the shock noticable in his voice.

"I said yes. Isn't that what you want? I could change my mind..."

"NO! I mean no, I just- I'm going to stop now." James said his fave still looking shock but now had a mixture of excitement in it.

"Anyway, I got to leave, I have to babysit my brother," Lizzie turned to leave. "Bye James."

Lizzie then left the room and once James thought she was out of a hearing range he yelled 'yes!' He then heard a giggle and a slamming door.

He then turned to see Lily and Al in the next room smirking at him.

"What?" James asked looking at them.

"You obviously have a date with Lizzie-" Al said looking at James' overly happy figure.

"And Al and I want to help! So, where are you taking her? Somewhere fancy? Because she'd like that!" Lily said suprisingly all in one breath.

"Lily, Al, I have it all planned, so I don't have anything you can help with." James then ploped on the couch Lily and Al following him.

"James, I'm one of Lizzie's friends, I know what she likes and what she doesn't like." Lily said as she sat down, when James was silent for a second she added, "Are you giving her flowers?"

"An iris, she loves those." James said absentmindedly, as his mind was thinking of quidditch.

"Yeah, those are her favorites- wait how did you know that?" Lily asked confused. Mainly the conversations that James and Lizzie had were 'will you go out with me,' 'will you marry me,' in which case Lizzie always said 'no' and walked away.

"I eavesdropped on that time you, Rose, Jessica, and her were talking about her date Zack Wood." James said then whispering, "I got my revenge on him for taking _my _girl."

"James, I don't want to hear about how you 'accidentally' hit him in the head with a bludger. You don't even play beater so it obvious! Zack was in a coma for a week and Lizzie was crying because he couldn't go on the date!" Lily yelled, "What else did you find out?"

"She likes the book Pride and Predjuce, she likes watching the stars, her favorite play is Les Miserables, and she wants to be proposed to at the Effiel Tower. I know more but you know everything already." James said before standing. "You know we better go find dad, we're going to the world cup soon."

"Right, let's go." Al looked at the clock and they all flooed back home.

* * *

><p>When the three of them got back to their home, everyone (Potters, Some Weasleys, and Jessica and Lizzie) that was going to the cup was there. James I, Sirius, Remus, Lily and Severus were getting used to there new fake bodies. James as Seamus Finnigan II, Sirius as Frank Longbottom, Lily as Alice Longbottom, Remus as Zack Wood, and Severus as Richard Thomas.<p>

"Ok everyone, lets go to the port key!" Sirius yelled and they started their way to the old manky boot that was once used by the Weasley's to get to the Quidditch cup during the trios fourth year.

After about a hour group made it to the boot. "Everyone hold on," Harry yelled and the clan was almost to the cup.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's been a very long time but PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! <strong>

**Reviews=LOVE**

**They encourage me to write more!**

**LOVE YOU ALL**

**SLCTFREAK**


End file.
